howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Deep Trouble
Target shooting practice I guess I'm it.jpg Leyla whistiling to the dragons.jpg Leyla going down the zipline deep trouble.jpg Leyla landing at the bottom of the zipline.jpg Dak carrying a target.jpg Please say rock eating.jpg Fast blast drill.jpg Maybe next time, Burple.jpg Everyone turn around.jpg Hit the red target.jpg Piece of cake.jpg Cutter getting ready to shoot at the targets.jpg Hitting all the targets except the red one.jpg Cutter seeing he didn't hit the red target.jpg Burple preparing to charge towards the targets.jpg It's too much pressure.jpg Burple missing the red target.jpg Burple finishing his roll next to a set of doors.jpg Did I hit it.jpg Leyla putting her hands on the handle.jpg Setting up to do the drill.jpg Leyla ready to the drill.jpg To take into account.jpg All the way at the other end.jpg With everything I've got.jpg It's called a fast blast.jpg Winger and Cutter rolling burple back and forth.jpg Adjusting of course.jpg Dak saying time.jpg Leyla sort of angrily saying time.jpg You didn't say there was a.jpg I don't make the rules.jpg To make quick decisions.jpg Leyla moving a taraget.jpg Leyla and Summer moving targets.jpg Dak and Winger getting ready to do the challenge.jpg No way he is hitting this.jpg Leyla saying Ready, set.jpg Winger's shot having hit the red target.jpg Burple and Cutter amazed.jpg Leyla and Summer shocked.jpg And that's how.jpg Trusting your gut.jpg How did we do that.jpg Leyla still a little shocked.jpg Dak saying come on.jpg Talking to Elbone and Elbone heading into the maze caves A view of the light house as the dragons head to see Elbone.jpg Elbone trying to get his charcoal pencil.jpg Elbone with a lot of stuff in his arms.jpg Flying towards Elbone Deep Trouble.jpg Where's he off to.jpg Elbone saying he is fine.jpg Elbone saying hello to a young viking.jpg Where ya headed Elbone.jpg Embark on a dangerous.jpg Winger saying the danger has started already.jpg Dak and Leyla picking up some of the items Elbone dropped.jpg I'm not going fishing.jpg Map the maze caves.jpg I hope they love it enough.jpg Are you sure you don't want.jpg But I don't like fish.jpg You said stinky twice.jpg Burple saying yum.jpg Walking to the maze caves.jpg I have a feeling I'm.jpg Have you ever mapped.jpg No I have not.jpg Light the lanterns before.jpg Excellent idea Deep Trouble.jpg He'll be ok Deep Trouble.jpg Dak, Winger and Cutter going into the Maze Caves to find Elbone but get lost themselves The roost Deep Trouble.jpg Burple asleep outside the roost.jpg We're going to town.jpg Flying to the Village Deep Trouble.jpg Duggard tallking to another viking.jpg Duggard trying to get past the sheep.jpg Duggard haviing gotten past the sheep.jpg I was just about to come looking for you.jpg Something wrong Chief Duggard.jpg I do hope not.jpg Not since yesterday.jpg Untold perils.jpg We'll have Elbone out.jpg Maze cave rescue mission.jpg Getting ready to head to the caves.jpg Let's wing it Deep Trouble.jpg A lot slower Deep Trouble.jpg It's just a cave.jpg A rotten dragon egg.jpg Then come on.jpg It's really dark.jpg Going to stop me.jpg Cutter and I can handle this.jpg Dak running inside the cave.jpg A cieling of the maze caves.jpg Farther inside the cave.jpg No sign of him this way.jpg It really is a maze.jpg A lantern sitting on the cave floor.jpg That is not a good sign.jpg Didn't we already try.jpg Trying another path.jpg I don't think we are.jpg The lantern mark on the wall.jpg Seriously lost.jpg Leyla and Summer learning from Burple that Dak and the others went into the Maze Caves Leyla trying to figure something out.jpg Still trying to figure out.jpg I'm making a note in my diary.jpg Because there's no way.jpg It was an amazing shot.jpg Think Burple.jpg About Dak and Winger.jpg About Dak and Winger I mean.jpg Can we please change the subject.jpg Is there something you're not telling us.jpg Shouldn't have.jpg Suprised to hear the dak and the others went into the maze cave.jpg Leyla knowing they need to do something.jpg Leyla starting to draw something.jpg Dak followed his gut.jpg A rescue plan drawn in the dirt.jpg Finding Elbone, but all of them still lost in the Maze Caves Still lost.jpg Right back to where they were before.jpg Dak having kicked a rock.jpg What's that.jpg Get ready Deep Trouble.jpg You scared the living daylights.jpg Were you crying.jpg Blowing his nose on his paper.jpg I am so happy.jpg You're lost too.jpg Yep, pretty much.jpg A clue to the way out.jpg Tic-tac-toe.jpg Rocky.jpg Four to nothing.jpg Leyla come up with plans to rescue Dak and the others Lighthouse at sunest.jpg Same entrance to the cave.jpg Increase our chances of finding.jpg Where as if.jpg Different cave opening.jpg Leyla saying exactly.jpg So where does that leave us.jpg Duggard knocking on the door.jpg Leyla answering the door.jpg Leyla having opened the door.jpg Duggard shaking Leyla's hand.jpg The chief having completely come into the light house.jpg We're still in planning mode.jpg We have to get this just right.jpg Duggard alarmed at what Leyla just told him.jpg Don't worry chief.jpg A plan.jpg More like 17 plans.jpg Planning isn't a bad thing.jpg Leyla holding all her plans.jpg Duggard saying no to helping out.jpg Sounds like you got.jpg Just a few hours till the full moon.jpg What happens at the full moon.jpg Rising waters underground.jpg Elbone realizing their is a full moon tonight Elbone and the others still lost.jpg Or neither.jpg Hearing Elbone not sure which tunnel he took.jpg Fiind a way out of here.jpg Right before Dak hears somethng.jpg Is that coming.jpg Water starting to come into the caves.jpg Wondering if it is a full moon tonight.jpg It might be.jpg I take it back.jpg Leyla, Summer and Burple flying to the Maze Caves and choosing the plan they are going to follow Flying by the full moon.jpg Maybe we can split up.jpg That one probably.jpg On a rescue plan.jpg We have time.jpg Leyla spreading out her plans on the ground.jpg A pile of Leyla's plans.jpg Still tyring to choose a plan.jpg The only plan left after Summer washes the others away with water.jpg Leyla seeing her other plans are gone.jpg Elbone, Dak, Winger and Cutter still can't find their way out, and Dak comes up with a plan Over here Deep Trouble.jpg Still can't find the way out.jpg Let's try this way.jpg Trying another way.jpg Like this is my fault.jpg That's because it is.jpg It's my fault too.jpg What did he say that time.jpg Just rubbing it in.jpg Put a plan.jpg I'm liking the sound of that.jpg Sound of that less.jpg We better figure something out.jpg How does that keep happening.jpg Through the same tunnel.jpg And how is that Deep Trouble.jpg We'll know which tunnels we've tried.jpg Elbone liking the plan.jpg And won't keep going in circles.jpg In front of as long.jpg Always mark the right side.jpg Direction we're going.jpg Putting plan in motion.jpg Leyla, Summer, and Burple entering the Maze Caves, and finding Dak and the ohers We won't get lost.jpg And we can use the rope.jpg We'll you know Deep Trouble.jpg Burple and Summer continuing to fly through cave.jpg Burple and Summer still flying through the caves.jpg Burple having reached the end of his rope.jpg Leyla realizing Burple reached the end of his rope.jpg Leyla and Summer having reached the end of their rope.jpg Burple asking do you have a plan for.jpg Leyla saying not yet Deep Trouble.jpg Come up with something fast.jpg Realizing the water is coming up more and more.jpg Marking a wall.jpg Elbone hopping across the rocks.jpg Already tried this way.jpg Elbone trying to catch up.jpg Which way now Dak.jpg Kind of out of that time.jpg After Winger's blast Deep Trouble.jpg Hearing the sound of Winger's blast.jpg Summer Saying you're right Deep Trouble.jpg Summer and Leyla yelling for Dak.jpg The yells going through the walls.jpg Hearing Summer and Leyla yelling.jpg A lot of that going around today.jpg Dak putting his ear to the wall.jpg Leyla hearing Dak's scream.jpg Leyla asking over where.jpg Trying to find out which Tunnel will get them to Dak and the others.jpg Impossible to tell.jpg Leyla trying to make a decision.jpg Barrel roll straight ahead now.jpg Just trust me.jpg Burple about to barrel roll through a cave wall.jpg After destroying the first wall.jpg Dak and the others not in the tunnel they just got to.jpg After Burple destroyed the second cave wall.jpg Having found Dak and the others.jpg Leyla and Dak hugging Deep Trouble.jpg Dak's question for Leyla interrupted.jpg Talk about it later.jpg Everyone safely getting out of the Maze Caves We can use these to find our way out.jpg Why didn't I think of rope.jpg Dak telling Elbone to come on.jpg Following the rope out of the cave.jpg Elbone water skiing.jpg Rocky sitting in water.jpg Elbone having saved Rocky.jpg Still flying out of the caves.jpg The cave exit in view.jpg The water continuing to rise limiting space.jpg Almost to the cave exit.jpg Finally out of the maze caves.jpg About to land in the village after exiting the cave.jpg Everyone back in the village free from the maze caves.jpg Stayed in there forever.jpg Elbone realizng what Dak said is true.jpg In front of the great hall Deep Trouble.jpg Planning is totally overrated.jpg Leyla having heard that Dak came up with a plan.jpg Just a little one.jpg So we both learned something today.jpg The next time I try mapping.jpg I'm a little mazed out.jpg Elbone not seeing Rocky.jpg Small rock two eyes.jpg Lets head back Deep Trouble.jpg Or my anchor.jpg Site Navigation Deep Trouble Deep Trouble